Art Appreciation
by utagoe
Summary: Rima never had it so hard. It was enough that she had to draw a self-portrait with her lack of talent, but why did Nagihiko wanted to help her? And WHY did he need to smile so much? A pure Rima and Nagihiko story centered on the art of love. NagiRima


Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Doki?! I am merely borrowing the characters.

**Art Appreciation**

At Seiyou Academy, students are accustomed to the five faces known as the Guardians. In the Prin…correction…King's Chair is Hotori Tadase. The Ace is the cryba…another correction…cute Yuiki Yaya. If things get tough, Hinamori Amu, the Joker, can _unlock_ the secrets and solve the problems. (Get the joke?)

Well, who really cares about them?

The focus of this story is the other two Guardians. Occupying the Jack's Chair is the former drag que…sorry, another mistake…handsomely cultured Fujisaki Nagihiko. Last, but certainly not least (if not in height) is the tsundere loli named Mashiro Rima.

What strange twist will our characters encounter? Nothing strange really, just…

…unexpected.

Rima knew she wasn't _exceptional_ at certain activities like sports besides kicking butt when it came to some bad eggs. At this current event, she was sure she had some advantage over Amu at least because while doing some of her jokes, she did practice constantly with a mirror. Still, to be able to portray your true personality with your hands than with your mouth is proving quite difficult.

Amidst the messy slavering of dripped paints and disorganized cases of brushes and sculpting tools, the students in the art room were in the middle of drawing self-portraits. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their little masterpieces except for her.

"Why can't I get this right?" Rima was frustrated. Frowning at her work, she noticed her eyes looked lopsided. The nose was near her left ear. Instead of long curly locks, her hair appeared like metal wires popping from a battered pot than a head. Don't even mention how she tried to draw her mouth. At the end, Rima knew she was doomed.

"Rima-chan, how is your self-portrait coming along?" Nagihiko walked towards Rima and leaned down a bit for a closer view. As he suspected, Rima hastily scribbled all over her drawing before he even had a chance to glance.

Not so long ago, Nagihiko was assigned as the new Jack. He was pleased to be back especially when he saw Amu-chan again, but this time, his curiosity centered on someone else. He didn't know why, but he was willing to try at least to get on her good side.

"You didn't need to do that Rima-chan. I'm sure the picture you drew was your best effort and a good representation of yourself." Nagihiko gave a genuine smile at Rima, but she scoffed, turned her head the other way, and crossed her arms.

Before Nagihiko had a chance to react to her Queen-like state, the art teacher spoke, "My blooming buds of this wondrous tree known as Seiyou Academy, may I commend all of you for your lovely art pieces. Your sweat and tears will not be wasted because these self-portraits will be graded!"

"WHAT?!" The students were beginning to hyperventilate and ready to jump out the windows.

The teacher continued, "Yes, after much consideration, I can sense the heavenly scented flowers ready to sprout from your art. Even though I mentioned earlier that I wouldn't collect and grade these, but all that was a lie. Sorry everyone, but please, pass them in tomorrow. Bye!" He dashed off before the students could riot at him any further.

More moaning and groaning pursued, but since most of them had almost completed their 2-D pictures, they had nothing to worry. Unfortunately, Rima scribbled all over her drawing and with her lack of artistic sense, she knew this would be a failure.

"Don't worry Rima-chan, if you want some guidance, I can be of some assistance."

Rima gazed up and noticed Nagihiko was still there in the classroom after everyone had left. She didn't need any help. She was capable of doing this on her own. She already had some practice from her previous sketches. She knew that and her pride wouldn't have it any other way or so she thought.

"Fine."

Wait!! What the heck did she say?! Why did she say that?! Had their battles together finally come crashing down on her to overlook any suspicions about him? She checked if Kusu Kusu was playing a joke on her, but she remembered that the Charas were out on some of Kiseki's misadventures.

Nagihiko was a little shocked to hear her say something that wasn't an unpleasant or sarcastic comment. Nevertheless, he was overjoyed to hear it.

Overjoyed?! Wha…What am I thinking? It's not like we're on some study date. It's just an assignment that Rima needed some assistance. As Nagihiko was puzzling over his (un) fortunate situation, Rima added, "I still don't trust you."

It was like being hit by a bus or maybe worse. Her statement hurt him and he heaved a heavy sigh knowing this was going to be tough. He understood that Rima will only see him as an ally that may one day poke your eyes out, but he still hoped.

"Why are you standing there looking dumbfounded? Hurry and teach me before my parents come to pick me up." Rima had already prepared a new canvas and was clutching the pencil in a fist.

"Well, for starters, you do not hold a pencil that way. Relax your hand and place the pencil in the tips of your thumb and index finger. This allows your whole arm and body to move and draw across the entire canvas easier." Nagihiko noticed Rima was having a hard time adjusting the drawing tool because of her small soft hands. So, he took the liberty of placing his hand over hers.

Rima blushed for a short while before he continued, "Normally, one would draw a nice oval for the head like an egg. Then, while looking at the mirror, mark the area where your facial features might be. Don't worry if they look incorrect. You can always redraw them later because right now, we are lightly sketching it."

Nagihiko was so engrossed in aiding and lecturing Rima that he kept leaning more forward to have a better angle drawing. Rima was nearly having a heart attack after her minor stroke from the blush, but now, this was becoming ridiculous. It was drawing, just drawing. She repeated that notion in her head, but each time she did, she could smell and even feel his long dark hair interlocking with her butterscotch curls.

Oh no! I have become perverted as Amu!!

While she was battling with her inner ecchi demons, Nagihiko shook Rima's shoulders. Snapping from her fantasy, she realized that she was in the middle of finishing her art piece and reviewed over the work done so far.

Rima was amazed.

Her profile had never looked more beautiful. The self-portrait although it was lightly sketched felt alive. The eyes were rounded and staring through her very soul. Spiky hair was now a flowing river that was gently and shyly landing upon her dainty shoulders. An adorable nose was rightfully centered to accustom the face, but something was missing. It wasn't the ears because Nagihiko decided to cover them with her hair. It was her…

"Where's my mouth?" Rima was so close to finishing her homework, but one piece was missing. Nagihiko explained, "Rima, you know, I can't take all the credit. I mostly gave direction and placed the body parts in the marked spaces. Even though those marks are guesses, but I think they are pretty accurate according to proportion. You can start to darken them if you also believe they are correct. As for the mouth, that's for you to decide. Considering how much I have done on your drawing, the least you can do for your own assignment is to draw the mouth."

Rima pouted and began bringing out her trump card. Crocodile tears.

"And don't even think about crying in front of me. You know that won't work." Nagihiko gave a smirk and left. The only thing Rima could do was finish it on her own.

The next day, students brought in their art projects and began hanging them on the easels in an oval formation because that would be easier for everyone to see the other works and besides, it looked like an egg.

Rima walked in with an embarrassing expression. She didn't want to display her picture. Her picture did look very good, but it was the reason **why** it looked good that she didn't want to find herself explaining. After much harassment from her peers and her weird frolicsome teacher, she showcased her self-portrait.

The entire class was in an uproar.

"Rima, how did you do this?" "Your drawing is incredible!" "It looks just like you!" "Mine is more abstract, but yours stayed true to yourself! "Good job!" "Rima-chan, can you teach me how you did it?!" "Let's show it to the entire school!" 'Hey, what was your inspiration?" "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

As the class speculated and admired Rima's accomplishment, Rima was becoming more embarrassed and aggravated. She tried to escape from the massive crowd, but her small demeanor was trampled until a hand came clasping over her light one. Running away from the crowd, Rima glimpsed to see who her savior was.

"Nagihiko!"

Rima gave an exasperated shout and demanded to stop running. She didn't shout just to stop running, she shouted because she was clinging onto his hand.

"Sorry about that. You must be tired, right? She slightly nodded.

He grinned and remarked, "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll quiet down. For now, we can relax in this empty classroom." Nagihiko opened the door and pulled a seat for her highness to sit. Rima didn't want to sit at first, but exhaustion took over, and she agreed. Nagihiko charmingly smiled again.

"Stop smiling." Rima was glaring at him. That smile. **That smile! **She was bothered by that simple smile for more than one reason.

"Why do you want me to stop smiling?"

"Because there is nothing amusing."

"Smiling doesn't always mean amusement."

"A smile can also mean there are some bad intentions."

"But I don't have anything dangerous on me." Nagihiko rolled up his sleeves and patted his pockets to prove his point.

"It could mean perversion."

"Come on , Rima-chan." Nagahiko took her hand in his and chastely kissed it. "I am raised to be a gentleman."

"Well, your smile is…it's…," Rima was beginning to run out of excuses. She really didn't want to say her real reason.

"It's what Rima-chan?" Nagihiko leaned toward Rima's flushed face and she couldn't hold it any longer. Ever since yesterday, as she was finishing her drawing, the only thing she could think about was this smiling pretty boy!!

"It's because you….." Rima mumbled her last response.

"I apologize, but I couldn't hear what you said. Could you repeat that?" Nagihiko already heard it, but he would like to hear it one more time.

What a jerk. Rima knew he heard it because she said it right in his ears. Fine, she will say it once more.

"It's because you….," Rima yelled her absolute final response, "MAKE ME HAPPY!"

Rima added to her outburst, "You make feel weird, but in a good and warm way. You make me feel special. You make me sense that behind that smile, there are secrets I want to uncover and understand. I…I like it when you smile! And because of that, I was able to finish my drawing. It was your help and encouragement that I was able to appreciate art. It was your smile that made me want to smile too. So, I decided to complete the self-portrait with a smile to say…to say…" Rima then bowed and said, "…thank-you."

Nagihiko didn't say anything, but kneeled and gently massaged her left cheek in which startled her.

"Thank-you, Rima-chan. That is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. I really appreciate it and I appreciate you also opening up to me. Thank-you." Nagihiko now knew why he was interested in Rima. In a way, she was similar to him because she had a hard time showing her true self, but at the same time, it was her immeasurable concern and warmth towards people that won him over. He was sure that no matter what, he would keep smiling for the ones he cherished especially for Rima.

Suddenly, clashes were heard and stampedes of students were knocking down the door the couple was dwelling.

"Rima-chan! Come quickly" "Yeah, Rima! The teacher wants to submit your portrait in a contest! Hurry!" "Rima, come on and hurry!" "You're going to be a star!"

As Rima was being pulled once again by the calamitous bunch of students, Rima swiftly darted out her arm to reach for Nagihiko's hand.

"Well, you need to come with me too, right, Nagihiko? I can't do this alone. You were my inspiration after all." Rima brightly smiled and Nagihiko only did one thing.

He smiled right back.

**END**

Author's Notes

**Tsundere** - a combined word from the two words _**tsuntsun**_ and _**deredere**_, means a person who acts differently or the opposite from how that person feels. Kugimiya Rie is the perfect example for her voices as Shana in _Shakugan no Shana_, as Louise in _Zero no Tsukaima_, and as Taiga in the current _Toradora!_ Truth be told, I prefer her mature sounding or male voices like as Alphonse in _Full Metal Alchemist_, as Kota in _Midori no Hibi_, or as Hotaru in _Gakuen Alice_. _Akane-Iro ni Somaru Saka_ as Yuuhi has a little of both her tsundere and lady-like voice, but her tsundere character immediately takes over.

**Loli** – this is the shortened form from the word Lollita or Lolita (both are correct). It basically means a petite sized or small young girl. Usually these miniature sized girls are actually in their teens or older and sometimes look flat-chested. Just think about animes like _Moetan_, _Lucky Star_, and _Nanatsu-iro Drops_. Even Rukia from _BLEACH_ and Seth from _Trinity Blood_ have been deemed in this category.

**Ecchi** – mostly means perversion or behaving in some misconduct. This word is very much different from Hentai which is more along the lines of having sex, unorthodox behavior, showing nudity , being erotic, or just being more of a pervert. Ecchi can be seen in _Urusei Yatsura_, _Green Green_, and _Sekirei_. As for Hentai, you can find them on your own or play some eroge (erotic games).

These are my definitions. If you use them, please tell and credit me.

For those who question the art tips during the story, they are all true. I am an artist majoring in the Fine Arts, drawing for 13 years.

This story is made for fun and not to be taken seriously. For those who have another pairing in mind besides these two, I don't question your reasons. I chose these two because I love how they interact and a certain basketball scene in the manga (Not available in the U.S. – I found it in RAW form. There's a scanlated version now I think) made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Thank-you for reading. Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
